I should tell him
by Lizethinga
Summary: Arthur tiene un monton de cosas que debe decirle a Alfred, el problema es que decide hacerlo en el peor momento que pudo haber escogido, pero, aun no es muy tarde ¿o si Alfred?. Me conformo con que lo sepas, no necesito respuesta... solo, al menos manda una señal de que ya lo sabes ¿si? USUK.


**HOLA!, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste!**

**Pareja: US/UK -(Estados Unidos x Inglaterra)- /Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland/**

**Advertencia: Algunos errores ortográficos...**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a su respectivo dueño Himaruya Hidekaz no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada, solo por entretenimiento mio.**

**DISFRUTEN!.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Había pasado ya más de dos horas en aquella tarde lluviosa después de un triste funeral, el lugar lleno ahora estaba horriblemente vacío y Arthur aun seguía ahí, hincado de rodillas mirando con una mirada vacía y una sonrisa rota la tumba del muerto. Hacia mucho frío y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, seguro cogería un resfriado si se quedaba más tiempo ahí o tal vez ya lo tenia pero el ingles no pensaba en nada, no le importaba nada ya... lo único que pensaba en aquel momento era en las tantas cosas que debió decirle al fallecido... tantas cosas que no pudo decir por su cobardía ante esa persona... ¿pero igual, eso hubiera cambiado algo? él esta muerto, y no volverá... solo hubiera cambiado el hecho de que se hubiera ido sabiendo la verdad y no creyendo una mentira. Cerro los ojos por un momento y movió su cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro, tantas cosas que pasaban por la mente de Arthur sobre que no le dijo a esa persona...

_**Debí haberle dicho que se veía como retrasado cuando hablaba con la boca llena.**_

_**Debí haberle dicho lo lindo que era.**_

_**Debí haberle dicho lo estúpido que era.**_

**_Debí haberle dicho_**_** lo tonta que era su sonrisa.**_

_**Debí haberle dicho lo mucho que me alegraba ver esa sonrisa.**_

**_Debí haberle dicho_**_** lo fastidioso que era.**_

_**Debí haberle dicho que a pesar de eso realmente me agradaba.**_

**_Debí haberle dicho _**_**que a pesar de lo que aparentaba siempre lo respete.**_

_**Debí haberle dicho que siempre espere por su regreso, no como un hermano menor, ni como un hijo; si no como un amigo o algo más que eso.**_

_**Debí haberle dicho que realmente me enfadaba cuando no me volteaba ni siquiera a ver.**_

**_Debí haberle dicho_**_** cuanto me dolían nuestras peleas.**_

_**Debí haberle dicho tantas cosas... si, debí haberle dicho tantas...**_

_**Debí haberle dicho, lo iba a hacer pronto!, pero las cosas se volvieron complicadas.**_

_**No, no más excusas, simplemente d**_**_ebí haberle dicho_**_** mis verdaderos sentimientos...**_

_**"TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ..."**_

_**Pero, aun no es muy tarde, ¿no? Alfred, ahora lo sabes... te amo, y eso nunca cambiara**_**.- **dijo lo ultimo en susurro solo para que él lo escuchara.

**_Supongo que ya es muy tarde ¿no? lo lamento, tarde demaciado... no hace falta que respondas, solo queria que lo supieras._**

Volvio a abrir los ojos y miro la lapida detenidamente, en esta se podía leer: ALFRED F. JONES. 1776-2013 "Your smile never faltered."

Rió amargamente por un segundo y sin dejar de sonreír soltó un par de lagrimas, y repitió eso por toda la noche ahí enfrente de la lapida, reía mientras lloraba, lloraba mientras reía. Porque no sabia que hacer, reía porque no tenia el valor suficiente como para aceptar la muerte de Alfred que aun a estas alturas creía que todo era una broma. Lloraba porque una parte de él sabia que era verdad, que el amor de su vida se había ido sin antes conocer los sentimientos del ingles y que ademas, no volvería.

Se quedo ahí despierto hasta la mañana siguiente, apenas se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, salio corriendo hasta su casa dejando una rosa en la tumba del estadounidense, aun creía que era una broma, que en cualquier momento Jones saldría de cualquier parte diciendo que todo fue mentira como venganza por la vez en que Arthur le quito su hamburguesa y la tiro a la basura... el se quería convencer de que era solo eso. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que Alfred se había marchado era REAL y junto con el se fueron sus ganas de vivir y su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

_**L:**__ GAAAHHHH No saben como batalle con el "debí" al ultimo "__**Debí haberle dicho" **__me pareció la mejor opción si es un error, por favor díganme._

_Oh Dios~, realmente ODIO los fics en los que Alfred o Arthur muere dejando al otro solo los ODIO!, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo así y la inspiración simplemente me llego luego de ver una imagen:I No me lancen pepinos .w. No soy muy buena con lo sentimentalon... _

_Espero y les haya gustado! _

_Hasta la próxima ^w^_


End file.
